happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Bear
Space Bear is a fan episode. In this episode, Hardcore is launched into space. Starring *Hardcore Featuring *Cheesy *Sciencie *Test Dumby *Lab Rat Appearances *Sniffles *Toothy *Wilt *Norman and Petty *Kay and Sir Plot Hardcore is seen sleeping in the hole in the floor of Ano's house. He wakes up to stomping. Hardcore looks around and sees scientist characters with microscopes. They find him and grab him with tweezers. Lab Rat laughs crazily, along with Test Dumby, who he scolds to be quiet. They take Hardcore outside. They place Hardcore in a small tank, where he is unable to escape. They put on space helmets and space suits and fly a space rocket into outer space. When reaching the thermosphere, they take him out of the tank and throw him out of the ship. He survives, but realizes he has ten days left. Worried, he looks for some help. He finds Sciencie in a ship of her own, studying meteors and asteroids, until her microscope sees Hardcore, who is on her window. She grabs him with tweezers and looks at him closer. Suddenly, the door opens and Sciencie is sucked into space, where she freezes and is hit by the asteroids in her space ship. Time has apparently passed, as Hardcore is now weak and skinny. He finds another ship filled with cheese, which is driven by Cheesy. He slips through the holes in his ears and takes some of the cheese. Cheesy notices that his cheese is melting, so he tries to grab it, but he melts due to being near the Sun. Hardcore sees the Sun and tries to "swim" away. He successfully does, but he lost his cheese. He finally finds the ship Lab Rat was in. He swims near it, but Lab Rat sees him. He tries to kill him by squeezing him, but he accidentally breaks the door. He screams, but it makes no noise. They are sucked out, but Hardcore holds the steering wheel, and Test Dumby accidentally presses a button which makes it crash down. All of them scream, as they crash onto Earth. They crash through Wilt's garden, which angers him, but then he is impaled by the tip of the rocket ship. They then see a pet convention, and scream. They crash into the building, and sigh. However, they all run away due to Test Dumby pressing a self-destruct button. The ship explodes, but Hardcore survives. The episode ends with Sniffles looking around, and taking the corpse of Test Dumby. Moral It doesn't take rocket science to fly a rocket. Deaths Sciencie is frozen and hit by asteroids. Cheesy melts due to the Sun. Lab Rat is sucked into space. (debatable) Wilt is impaled in the chest by the rocket's tip. Multiple pets are crushed by rubble, while some died in the explosion. Test Dumby dies in an explosion. Trivia This is the second episode with Hardcore. Toothy, Kay, Sir, Norman, and Petty are seen in the pet convention. Sniffles probably took Test Dumby's corpse so he could revive him. Ano isn't seen in the episode because it leaves off from what happened to him in To the Boiling Point. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes